Enigma: Episode List
1- "Les dents de la taupe" ("The Million Dollar Mole") Airdate: April 30, 1997 2- "Enigma contre Guido mains d'acier" ("Enigma vs. Guido Hands of Steels") Airdate: April 30, 1997 3- "Ville collante" ("Sticky City") Airdate: May 07, 1997 4- "Un sommeil en or" ("Golden Slumber") Airdate: May 07, 1997 5- "Enigma contre Tekno" ("Enigma against Tekno") Airdate: May 14, 1997 6- "Dernier métro pour Faust" ("Last subway for Faust") Airdate: May 14, 1997 7- "Rouge rose et double Z" ("Red Rose & Double Z") Airdate: May 21, 1997 8- "Le grand Gizmo" ("The Great Gizmo") Airdate: May 21, 1997 9- "Que Calor!" Airdate: May 28, 1997 10- "Un philateliste un peu timbré" ("A slightly unglued philatelist") Airdate: May 28, 1997 11- "Tarte À la crème" ("Tarte a le crime") Airdate: June 04, 1997 12- "Monsieur Croquette" ("Mister Crookshank") Airdate: June 04, 1997 13- "Super paparazzi" Airdate: June 11, 1997 14- "Les maîtres du temps" ("Time Masters") Airdate: June 11, 1997 15- "Trop beau pour être vrai" ("All Faked Out") Airdate: June 18, 1997 16- "La revanche de l'homme singe" ("Revenge of the Ape Man") Airdate: June 18, 1997 17- "Le diffuseur de rire" ("The Laugh Diffuser") Airdate: June 25, 1997 18- "Des éperons À Summerfield" ("Spur's Guns in Summerfield") Airdate: June 25, 1997 19- "l'Anniversaire de Faust" ("Faust's Birthday") Airdate: July 02, 1997 20- "Drôle de zèbre" ("Zebra skins") Airdate: July 02, 1997 21- "Du rififi chez les Mac Beef" ("Monkey Business at Mac Beef's") Airdate: July 09, 1997 22- "Billet doux" ("Illegal Tender") Airdate: July 09, 1997 23- "Le gang des Pères-Noël" ("Santa's Helpers") Airdate: July 16, 1997 24- "Drôle de manège" ("Amusement Park Antics") Airdate: July 16, 1997 25- "Adrien voit rouge" ("Adrian Sees Red") Airdate: July 23, 1997 26- "Les termites et l'homme de verre" ("The Termites and the Man of Glass") Airdate: July 23, 1997 27- "La maison du docteur Waxman" ("The House of Doctor Waxman") Airdate: September 03, 1997 28- "Micmac À la clinique Beausoleil" ("Sherlock, Public Enemy Number One") Airdate: September 03, 1997 29- "Enigma et le voleur d'images" ("Enigma and the Image Snatcher") Airdate: September 10, 1997 30- "La machine de Doc Mafflu" ("Doc Mafflu's Incredible Vanishing Machine") Airdate: September 10, 1997 31- "Un vilain haut en couleurs" ("A Paler Shade of White") Airdate: September 17, 1997 32- "Enigma contre les Cabotronics" ("The Mechanical Nutts") Airdate: September 17, 1997 33- "Walter Mango" ("Walter Ego-Fashion Victim") Airdate: September 24, 1997 34- "Le mariage de Faust" ("Enigma & Faust- Married!") Airdate: September 24, 1997 35- "Opération chlorophylle" ("All Black Steals the Show") Airdate: October 01, 1997 36- "Faust junior" Airdate: October 01, 1997 37- "Enigma contre Enigma" ("Double Trouble") Airdate: October 08, 1997 38- "Crocus et les herbes folles" ("Flower Power") Airdate: October 08, 1997 39- "Mystères et boules de neige" ("The Secret of the Yeti") Airdate: October 15, 1997 40- "La nuit des monstres (1)" ("Faust's Trick or Treat") Airdate: October 15, 1997 41- "La nuit des monstres (2)" ("The Underworld Strikes Back") Airdate: October 22, 1997 42- "Chantage en vidéo" ("Babysitting, Blackmail and Videotape") Airdate: October 22, 1997 43- "Le secret du piston précieux" ("The Secret of Little Lotus") Airdate: October 29, 1997 44- "Y'a plus de saisons" ("Forecast for Felony") Airdate: October 29, 1997 45- "La revanche de Tartor" ("Beware the Pie in the Sky") Airdate: November 05, 1997 46- "L'oeil du dragon" ("The Eye of the Dragon") Airdate: November 05, 1997 47- "L'extraterrestre" ("Invaders from Outer Space") Airdate: November 12, 1997 48- "Oscar Nivore" ("Recipe for Revenge") Airdate: November 12, 1997 49- "Le trésor de Huatepec" ("Stumpy Strikes It Rich") Airdate: November 19, 1997 50- "La cérémonie des Oswalds" ("No Prize for Faust") Airdate: November 19, 1997 51- "Les fiches pratiques du professeur Crime" ("Lessons in Larceny") Airdate: November 26, 1997 52- "Le complexe d'Enigma" ("The Enigma Complex") Airdate: November 26, 1997 Category:Enigma Page